Eyes, Nose, Lips
"Eyes, Nose, Lips" (눈, 코, 입) is a song by Taeyang, and the second track in the album Rise. Lyrics |-|Korean= 미안해 미안해 하지마 내가 초라해지잖아 빨간 예쁜 입술로 어서 나를 죽이고 가 나는 괜찮아 마지막으로 나를 바라봐줘 아무렇지 않은 듯 웃어줘 네가 보고 싶을 때 기억할 수 있게 나의 머릿속에 네 얼굴 그릴 수 있게 널 보낼 수 없는 나의 욕심이 집착이 되어 널 가뒀고 혹시 이런 나 땜에 힘들었니 아무 대답 없는 너 바보처럼 왜 너를 지우지 못해 넌 떠나버렸는데 너의 눈 코 입 날 만지던 네 손길 작은 손톱까지 다 여전히 널 느낄 수 있지만 꺼진 불꽃처럼 타들어가버린 우리 사랑 모두 다 너무 아프지만 이젠 널 추억이라 부를게 사랑해 사랑했지만 내가 부족했었나 봐 혹시 우연이라도 한순간만이라도 널 볼 수 있을까 하루하루가 불안해져 네 모든 게 갈수록 희미해져 사진 속에 너는 왜 해맑게 웃는데 우리에게 다가오는 이별을 모른 채 널 보낼 수 없는 나의 욕심이 집착이 되어 널 가뒀고 혹시 이런 나 땜에 힘들었니 아무 대답 없는 너 바보처럼 왜 너를 지우지 못해 넌 떠나버렸는데 너의 눈 코 입 날 만지던 네 손길 작은 손톱까지 다 여전히 널 느낄 수 있지만 꺼진 불꽃처럼 타들어가버린 우리 사랑 모두 다 너무 아프지만 이젠 널 추억이라 부를게 나만을 바라보던 너의 까만 눈 향기로운 숨을 담은 너의 코 사랑해 사랑해 내게 속삭이던 그 입술을 난… 너의 눈 코 입 날 만지던 네 손길 작은 손톱까지 다 여전히 널 느낄 수 있지만 꺼진 불꽃처럼 타들어가버린 우리 사랑 모두 다 너무 아프지만 이젠 널 추억이라 부를게 |-|Romanization= mianhae mianhae hajima naega chorahaeji janha ppalgan yeppeun ipsullo eoseo nareul jugigo ga naneun gwaenchanha majimageuro nareul barabwajwo amureochi anheun deut useojwo nega bogo sipeun ttae giokhal su itge naui meorissoge ne eolgul geureol su itge neol bonael su omneun naui yoksimi jibchagi dweeo neol gadwotgo hoksi ireon na ttaeme himdeureotni amu daedap eomneun neo babocheoreom wae neoreul jiuji mothae neon tteonabeoryeotneunde neoui nun, ko, ib nal manjideon ne songil jageun sontopkkaji da yeojeonhi neol neukkil su itjiman kkeojin bulkkotcheoreom tadeureogabeorin uri sarang modu da neomu apeujiman ijen neol chueogira bureulge saranghae saranhaetjiman naega bujokhaesseotna bwa hoksi uyeonirado hansunganmanirado neol bolsu isseulkka haru haruga buranhaejyeo ne modeulge galsurok huimihaejyeo sajin soge neoneun wae haemalge unneunde uriege dagaoneun ibyeoreul moreun chae neol bonael su eomneun naui yoksimi jibchagi dweeo neol gadwotgo hoksi ireon na ttaeme himdeureotni amu daedap eomneun neo babocheoreom wae neoreul jiuji mothae neon tteonabeoryeotneunde neoui nun, ko, ib nal manjideon ne songil jageun sontopkkaji da yeojeonhi neol neukkil su itjiman kkeojin bulkkotcheoreom tadeureogabeorin uri sarang modu da neomu apeujiman ijen neol chueogira bureulge namaneul barabodeon neoui kkaman nun hyanggiroun sumeul dameun neoui ko saranghae saranghae naege soksogideon geu ib sureul nan… neoui nun, ko, ib nal manjideon ne songil jageun sontopkkaji da yeojeonhi neol neukkil su itjiman kkeojin bulkkotcheoreom tadeureogabeorin uri sarang modu da neomu apeujiman ijen neol chueogira bureulge |-|English= Don’t be sorry, That makes me more pitiful With your pretty red lips please hurry, kill me and go I’m all right Look at me one last time Smile like nothing’s wrong, So when I miss you, I can remember So I can draw your face in my mind My selfishness that couldn’t let you go Turned into an obsession that imprisoned you Were you hurt because of me? You sit silently Why am I a fool, why can’t I forget you You’re already gone Your eyes, nose, lips Your touch that used to touch me, To the ends of your fingertips I can still feel you But like a burnt out flame, Burnt and destroyed all of our love It hurts so much, but now I’ll call you a memory Love you, loved you I must have not been enough Maybe I could see you Just once by coincidence Everyday I grow restless, Everything about you Is becoming faint You smile back in our pictures, Unknowing of our approaching farewell My selfishness that couldn’t let you go Turned into an obsession that imprisoned you Were you hurt because of me? You sit silently Why am I a fool, why can’t I forget you You’re already gone Your eyes, nose, lips Your touch that used to touch me, To the ends of your fingertips I can still feel you But like a burnt out flame, Burnt and destroyed all of our love It hurts so much, but now I’ll call you a memory Your black eyes that only saw me Your nose that held the sweetest breath Your lips that whispered ‘I love you, I love you’… I… Your eyes, nose, lips Your touch that used to touch me, To the ends of your fingertips I can still feel you But like a burnt out flame, Burnt and destroyed all of our love It hurts so much, but now I’ll call you a memory Music Video Category:Taeyang Category:2014 releases Category:Songs